Too Reckless
by NocturneDreamer
Summary: Lance is tired of the Red Lion. Keith says something that doesn't go over well.


Too Reckless

The paladins piloted their lions back to their hangars in the castle after an arduous training session. Keith, Lance, and Allura had to get used to their new lions and their new functions in Voltron. Shiro watched them from the castle and directed the paladins to use specific maneuvers based on the Black, Red, and Blue lions. Lance was having problems keeping up as usual, and he was glad to be done with it.

Lance got out of Red to head towards his room. Walking out of the hangar, he saw Keith who ran up to catch him.

"Lance, you need to control yourself out there. You were acting like you've never even piloted before!"

"Look, Keith, I was trying my best," Lance exclaimed exhaustedly.

"We need you to be better than this if we are going to have any chance against Lotor. I can't let you be this reckless," Keith shouted back.

"You guys don't need me at all! You don't need to yell at me anymore. Shiro is back, and you're all better paladins than I could ever be. Go form Voltron yourselves!" Lance ran off before Keith could say another word. He didn't want to hear whatever the quiznak else that that stupid mullet-haired guy had to say about how terrible he was doing. He navigated back to his room, took off his armor, and laid on his bed.

His thoughts swirled as he thought about the training exercise and the conversation. He was really trying his best. Red just… wasn't Blue. The Red Lion always wanted him to "follow his own instincts" and "just go for it" and whatever. Lance knew his instincts weren't that smart, but if he tried to think, everything would fall apart. There wasn't enough time to think in battle. Blue always gave him guidance but Red didn't. At least not enough.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that he had started crying. Once he registered it, he curled up underneath the sheets. This wasn't new. The conversation with Keith kept playing in his head over and over again. He was trying really hard not to be reckless, but apparently, it didn't show. It didn't really matter anyway. They could replace him. Good thing Shiro and Allura were there. Now they won't have to suffer through his sucky piloting. They won't have to hear his voice or suffer through his jokes either. They won't even have to look at him at all. Lance wanted to suffocate underneath his sheets. He wanted to melt and sink further into his bed.

And still his mind sank deeper. He wondered about his family back home and how they were doing, but he figured they were fine. Four older siblings were enough to replace him and hide the gap. They might not even care that he was missing. They were all more successful in their fields than he was at the Galaxy Garrison. Lance was just a mediocre pilot. His siblings were doctors and engineers and more important than him. They didn't need him. All his friends from the Garrison were here, but they didn't need him either. Nobody needed him. He noticed his sheets were wet. At this rate, his sheets were going to be soaked in his tears. He sat up and hugged his knees to his chest.

He stayed like that for a while and tried to empty his mind. Slowly, he started rocking back and forth to calm himself. A soft knocking came from the door. Lance didn't want to get up, but he seemed to forget how to speak. His legs moved of their own accord and somehow his body ended up at the door. He doesn't recall how the door opens, but it does open. In front of him, his eyes see Keith.

* * *

Keith sees Lance's face and instantly regrets everything bad he's ever said about the boy standing in front of him sobbing. He never meant any of it. He just wanted Lance to improve. He thought competition was supposed to motivate him. When he saw Lance's face after that talk, he knew something was wrong. Lance looked hurt then, but now he looked broken. He messed up big time. Keith could barely look at him. He just follows his instincts and leads Lance back to the bed closing the door behind him.

Keith sat Lance down on the bed and took a seat next to him. He ran his hand through his hair and tried to form the right words. Everything seemed wrong. He cautiously put a hand on Lance's back. Lance held his knees to his chest again and hid his face.

"I-I'm sorry, Lance. _I'm so, so sorry_ ," Keith whispered. "I didn't mean to. I was just—I'm so sorry." Lance sniffled and lifted his head. He leaned on Keith's side and placed his head on Keith's shoulder. "We're not gonna form Voltron without you. You are an important part of this team."

"But you don't need me," Lance whispers in between sniffles. Keith frowned.

"Of course we do! Where would we be without our sharpshooter?"

"I suck at piloting though! You said that yourself. Many times." Keith grimaced.

"Ah, quiznak. I really didn't mean that. I'm really sorry. I'll try to be less of a jerk. Let's just… hug or something? Sorry, I've never really done this before"

"Hugs are generally good." Lance put his arms around Keith and squeezed. Keith leaned into Lance. Keith felt warm in Lance's arms. He wanted to stay there forever. He didn't know why, but he wanted to keep holding him and never let go. His stomach felt weird and tingly and then he figured it out. Maybe he felt too much for Lance. He didn't want to think about that yet. He was here for Lance.

* * *

Lance was happy that Keith came. He liked the hug that he got. He liked the way Keith smelled. He liked the fact that Keith stayed. Most of all, he liked Keith.


End file.
